Io
Role IO is a very good support and maybe a must in Challenger mode. IO can clear early levels, support tankers in mid and resurrect whole team 2 times in a stage (and maybe more if you have time). Skills: 1 point for ulti, all points for skills 1, 2, 3 and stats. Items Force Boots + Magic Ring Heart of Tarassque > Titan Heart > Resurrect Stone > Blink Dagger > Titan Cuirass > Aghanim's Scepter > Blink Boots > Titan Heart > Divine Armor > Bahamut Chest > Bahamut Heart. Late game items * Blink Boots * Bahamut Chest * Bahamut Heart * Resurrect Stone * Aghanim's Scepter * Chrono Powder/Bahamut Heart * Refresher Orb (in stash) How to Play This guide is for challenger. IO is not for newbie to play, it's very hard. Early game: * Your tanker and dps can't do much early games, you have to manage all by yourself. Don't use tether and overcharge because you don't have enough mana, regen and your tanker can't take much hit even with your tether. * Use Spirits and Expand (F) to kill all the dangerous ones (range creeps, fast creeps) and leave slow, melee creeps last. * Buy force boots and blink dagger to avoid being hit. Remember you can't take even 1 hit early game. Just running around with skill 2 and your enemy will be dead. Buy resurrect stone too. * Be careful, the black range creeps have very long range, you have to run and keep distance while using spirits. It's very hard to do. * Don't use Spirits with slow, melee creeps. Let dps with Midas Hammer farm to max capped. Mid game: * Your tanker can tank now, use Tether and Overcharge on tank, don't use Spirits. Use Spirits only if you see half of your team is DEAD. * Buy Chrono Powder for your team in stun stages. * Don't die before your team. You should have Blink Boots + Aghanim's Scepter + Resurrect Stone, and Refresher Orb in stash, blink and avoid being hit. If you see your team in critical situation, use ulti to resurrect all, then take the refresher orb in stash to refresh your ulti. Late game: * You have to use Bahamut Chest and Chrono's Powder to keep your team immunity. Tether can't be used with immunity. * Run to a safe corner and let your team fight. In case your team is dead, use ulti, refresher orb then run around. * In worst case your team is dead even after 2 resurrect (very bad team I assume), use blink boots to dash around until your ulti is available again. Tips & Tricks * If your tanker can tank without your tether, use tether on another dps to make him alive and increase attack speed. * Always have Resurrect Stone in one slot. * Don't buy Divine core, you won't have Bahamut Chest in time. * Bahamut Chest will prevent Bosses from casting skill. Make sure you use it everytime it's available. Category:Heroes